Dream or Reality?
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Bella's husband is off to a secret mission to serve his country. Pregnant and heartbroken Bella finds herself in a dream like no other. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest.


******Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** Dream or Reality?

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella's husband is off to a secret mission to serve his country. Pregnant and heartbroken Bella finds herself in a dream like no other.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I prance around my room, getting myself dolled up for my nightly video sex chat with my husband. It is getting hard to masturbate with my growing baby bump, but my man is on his way home for good. I'm so excited. I gloss up my lips and fluff my hair as I stand back and admire myself in the floor length mirror.

Yeah, I look good, even with my belly. My boobs are swollen, my belly is round with our son, my ass is juicy, and I must say I think I am glowing a little. I look damn good pregnant. Okay, I just look damn good. I was worried that pregnancy wouldn't look good on me - let's not pretend that it looks good on everyone.

My computer starts with the usual Face Time notification ring. I run over to my desk and am met by the stressed-out face of my sexy man. I fix the camera and stand back, giving him a view of my body in the cute little lace tank top and matching panties.

"You like?"

I purr as I twirl around, giving him a view of my ass.

"Damn, baby, you're making this hard for me."

"Oh, daddy I know it's hard, but you'll be inside my pussy before you know it."

He groans loudly as he shifts in his chair, adjusting his obvious, growing erection.

"Tiny, can you put on some clothes I need to talk to you."

I sit down in my desk chair, a sudden dread comes over me. I walk over to the bed and pick up my robe, wrapping it around me.

"Baby, can you go get Mom and Dad, so I can talk to you all together?"

My body starts to tremble as I stand there staring at him.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He lets out a frustrated sigh tugs on his hair.

"Baby, please go get Mom and Dad."

I hesitate for just a minute before rushing into my in-law's room. The door is open as always in case I need something, so I knock. Carlisle, my father-in-law is flipping through channels as Esme, my mother-in-law puts away laundry. Carlisle looks up at me and sits up once he notices my distraught facial expression.

"Bella, what is it?"

I let out a sigh.

"Edward would like to talk to all of us. Can you both come into my room?"

Esme walks over to me and rubs my back.

"Sure, sweetheart."

Esme and I walk back into my room with Carlisle closely behind us. I sit down in my desk chair, watching as Edward mumbles to himself and abuses his hair.

"Son, is everything all right?"

Carlisle asks.

"No. We're being sent on a mission tonight. I could be gone a few months."

I start wailing as the reality of his words hit me. Mom is crying quietly next to me. Carlisle, ever the calm one tries, to console us both with reassuring rubs on the back.

"What is the mission? Where are you going?"

Edward lets out a frustrated breath.

"I can't tell you that, dad. It's top secret. We just got a small piece of the information and will get the rest on the flight. I just wanted to say goodbye…"

At the word "goodbye" my body cunvulse as my in-laws stand behind me rubbing my shoulders. My husband looks at me with sad eyes through the computer screen.

"Tiny, please look at me, baby."

"No, Edward! I thought you were coming home, and now you tell us you have to go on some top-secret mission to God-knows-where and for who-knows-how-long. I really hate the fact that I'm on a need-to-know basis when it comes to my husband's whereabouts."

Esme bends down and rubs soothing circles on my five-month pregnant belly.

"Bella, you need to calm down. You don't need to upset yourself. Edward will be safe and get back to us as soon as the mission is over."

I'm way too emotional right now.

"Cullen, we're moving out!"

Someone screams in the background and panic starts to rise in my chest as the tears run down my face.

"I have to go, Mom, Dad I love you. May I speak to Bella alone?"

My mother-in-law leans toward the computer and presses her fingers to her lips and then to the screen.

"You come home to us as soon as you can, sweetheart. I love you."

Esme squeezes my hand and then walks to the door as Carlisle leans toward the computer screen.

"Watch your back out there, Edward. Love you, son."

They exit the room and leave me alone with the computer. Once the door closes, the little composure I had falls and I start sobbing. Him being away at training and doing small missions are one thing, but this seems to be on another level.

"Baby, I gotta go. I love you and our son."

"We love you, too, daddy."

He groans loudly.

"Can daddy see your tits before I go?"

I roll my eyes at him. Leave it up to my crazy-ass husband to still be horny at a time like this. I open my robe and reveal my lace tank top. I take my tank and pull it down over one of my breasts and hold it in my hand.

"Damn, pregnancy is good on you. I'll have them in my mouth real soon, baby."

"I'm counting on it, daddy."

"Cullen! We're moving out!"

Edward rolls his eyes as I quickly pull my shirt back up. The tears start falling again.

"Take care of yourself and my son. I'll see you soon. Love you Tiny."

"I love you, too, daddy. Always."

The computer shuts off and I sit there staring at the screen as the tears fall. I won't think of anything negative. I will not do it. I will not think of raising our child by myself or never leaving my in-laws' house. Edward insisted that we stay here until the baby's born and he's home for good. After staring at the screen, wishing his face to come back on, I numbly walk over to our bed and crash.

I really love my in-laws and, unlike my parents, they don't mind the age difference between Edward and myself. For some reason the ten-year difference really pissed off my parents. So much so that they missed the wedding of their only child and have yet to acknowledge their grandchild. Meeting Edward was the best thing that ever happened to me; he is truly my soul mate.

I lie there remembering our whirlwind romance. It all happened so fast.

# # #

I had just finished getting my degree in photography from The Art Institute of Seattle, and my girls and I went out to celebrate. As I was walking down the street, this hot ass guy with tats running up his arms and some serious fuck-me hair was hanging outside a bar with some friends. As soon as I saw him my young twenty-two year old body started feeling things it had never felt before. We passed the obviously older men, when he reached out and grabbed my hand. An electric current ran through my body, setting me on fire, and we both gasped at the sudden feeling.

"What's your name, Tiny?"

He asked me, his voice deep and seductive.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

I gave him what I hoped was a sexy look because this was all-new to me. I had never been with anyone let alone, a fine piece of man meat like him. He was a man, a real man, at least in his thirties - what could he possibly want with me. Well, I knew what he wanted and believe me I would give it to him in a second.

He pulled me to him and whispered into my ear. I should've been offended that this grown man was practically manhandling me, but I wasn't. I was so turned on and I whimpered as his fingertips caressed my knuckles.

"I'm Edward, but you can call me daddy."

A gush of liquid pooled in my panties and I was a goner from then on. Edward Cullen owned me, and he knew it from the second we touched.

We were inseparable after that first night. He was home on an extended leave but would be called back for any special missions, if his team was needed. We spent every waking second together, and when I gave him my virginity, we were already professing our love for one another.

It was two weeks after we met, and I honestly had no idea how I lasted that long with his dirty-ass mouth and his continuous touches all over my body. We were at his apartment and I had had yet another argument with my parents about our relationship. Edward and I were sitting on the couch and he was rubbing the stress from my shoulders while I cried.

"I just don't understand why they can't see how happy we are together."

He pulled me into his lap and squeezed my back to his front as he gently kissed my neck.

"Tiny, I don't give a shit what your parents think about us. I love you, baby, and that's all that matters."

I stand up and turn around to straddle his lap. He grabbed my ass, pulling me into him and taking my bottom lip by his teeth. His hard member strained against his jeans, and I rubbed myself against him, causing him to growl.

"You better stop, little girl, unless you're ready for daddy's cock. Are you ready, Tiny?"

He kissed up my collarbone, causing me to grind my aching center into him.

"I'm ready, daddy. "

Edward froze mid-kiss and pulled back to stare into my eyes.

"Don't play with me, Tiny. There will be no turning back once I'm inside you. You're already mine, but once I pop that cherry I'm never letting you go."

I leaned into him and gently pressed my lips to his.

"I'm ready, Edward."

I whispered the words so quietly that I barely heard them myself. I watched as something clicked inside of him, and he pulled me into him, crashing our lips together as he jumped up while still keeping a firm hold on my ass. He led us into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

"I'm going to take my time with that sweet little pussy. Would you like that, Tiny?"

He slid me down his body so that I could stand in front of him.

"I don't care as long as you're inside of me."

He slowly tickled my skin with his fingers as he pulled my shirt over my head. He looked down, smirking, once he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra. My breasts heaved up and down at the possibilities of him being inside of me in the most intimate way. I was saving myself; I had no idea for what or for whom but no one had ever made me feel the way I had felt since meeting Edward.

Edward kissed slowly down my neck, my chest, and my stomach before stopping at my belly and sticking his tongue inside, torturing me. He unbuttoned my pants and slipped them down my body, pulling them off one leg at a time. He kissed his way back up my legs, nudging my center with his nose and inhaling loudly. Moving his head side to side, he gripped my underwear and slowly took them off.

"On the bed and open wide so I can get a good view of your pussy."

"Yes, daddy."

I purred as I crawled slowly up the bed. I turned around to see Edward removing his clothes. As he stroked his swollen cock, his eyes traveled down my body with hunger. Seeing him rub himself and look at me with such lust had my mouth watering, so I licked my lips as he walked over to my side of the bed.

"You want to suck daddy's cock?"

"Yes, please."

He offered me his dripping cock and I licked the pre-cum from his enlarged head as he let out a hiss.

"I'm going to fuck that hot little mouth of yours, and then I'm getting into that pussy. "

I sat up on the bed and turned my body fully toward him. I took him into my small hands, slowly slipping his cock into my mouth. Edward gently took hold of my hair with one hand and stroked my cheek with the other.

"That's it, Tiny. Relax your throat and hollow those cheeks. Ugh! Yeah, just like that."

I did as I was told and continued to bring him deeper and deeper into my mouth. I played with his balls and twirled my tongue as he grunted his approval. Pleasing my man for the first time had seriously turned me on; I was doing that to him and I realized that he belonged to me as much as I belonged to him. With newfound power I slowly pressed myself farther down his cock, causing him to hit the back of my throat.

"Hmmm, damn, baby, if you don't stop I'm going to come into that pretty little mouth of yours and as much as I would love to, I want in your pussy."

He pumped into my mouth one last time and then pulled out, causing me to pout. He leaned down and gave me a chaste peck as he pushed me down on the bed making me to scoot back.

"Don't worry, baby. There will be plenty of opportunities for you to suck daddy off over the years."

Edward started kissing all over my body, starting at my earlobes and moving down my collarbone. He stopped and worshiped each breast while his fingers gently moved up my legs until he found my core wet and ready for him. He gently inserted one long, thick finger inside of me, causing me to arch my back as he bit down on one of my nipples. My body shuddered in ecstasy as I grabbed on to his wild hair, pressing him closer to me.

"Daddy, please."

He licked up my body, leaving a hot trail from my nipple up to my lips, never stopping his fingers from moving deeper inside of me.

"Please what, Bella?"

He hooked his finger inside of me massaging the secret sponge like surface, causing my body to shiver and an intense orgasm to hit me.

"Fuck me. Please fuck me, daddy."

"Look at how beautiful you are coming for daddy. Hmmm I can't wait to feel your juices coating my cock."

I was making strange noises as he planted gentle kisses up my cheekbone, gently gliding to the other side where he peppered small kisses up to my lips. He removed his finger and lined his cock with my entrance. Looking into my eyes, he took the finger that had been in my pussy and inserted it into my mouth. I sucked on it, not saying a word as I closed my eyes and tasted myself, our combined flavors attacking my taste buds and I moaned around his fingers. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in awe as he took himself in his hands, sitting at my wet entrance and waiting for me to give him permission.

"I love you, daddy."

I whispered as he slowly pressed into me, causing me to cry out in the sweetest pain I've ever felt.

"Oh, Edward!"

I gripped onto his shoulders and a few tears ran down my cheeks. He gently kissed them away as he stilled in front of me, allowing me to adjust to his invasion.

"Isabella Swan?"

He said, as he started moving slowly inside of me. The pace was torturous but the pain started to disappear and was replaced by pure pleasure. I could feel another orgasm approaching as he ghosted his lips over mine, gazing deep into my eyes.

"Yes, daddy?"

I gasped as he grabbed my ass and lifted me up so that only my shoulders was touching the bed. This position allowed him to go deeper inside.

"Marry me. You're the one for me. I never want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life. Ugh, damn, you feel so fucking good, baby. Say yes!"

Edward snaked his hand in between us, giving my clit a gentle rub, which caused my orgasm to take over me.

"Yes! I'll marry you, Edward. So good, Daddy. So good."

We kissed as he was overthrown by his own orgasm, pumping furiously into me as I was attacked by another one. I thrashed from side to side as he buried his face into my neck, nipping and licking. We both started to slowly come down as we kissed and pecked each other softly, confessing our love the entire time.

"I love you, wife-to-be."

"I love you, too, husband-to-be."

# # #

A small knock on my door rouses me from my thoughts as Esme walks in, her motherly face taking me in before she rushes over to me and wraps me in her arms.

"He will be home before you know it. Chin up. Stress is not good for the baby."

"I know, Esme. I just really thought he was coming home and now this damn mission pops up out of nowhere. What if..."

I can't bring myself to say it. Hell, I can't even think it. Esme shakes her head at me, tears forming into her eyes.

"No what ifs, Bella. He will be home to all of us, but if I know my son, nothing can keep him away from you and this baby. Now get some sleep. Love you."

"I love you, too, Esme."

She gives me a motherly peck on the cheek and then leaves me alone in my room. I toss and turn as I try to find peace but I can't seem to quiet my mind in order to get some sleep. I glance over at my clock and see that it is now three in the morning. I sit up and take off my robe, tossing it to the floor in my frustration. My face is stiff from all the crying and my eyes are stinging in pain. I toss and turn with a pillow between my legs, trying to get comfortable.

I lie on the brink of sleep and wakefulness as the air conditioner cools my pregnant body. It really is uncomfortable to be pregnant in the summer. Thank God I'm only five months and just starting to show, otherwise I'd feel just nasty. I start to drift off to sleep, seeing messy bronze hair and hard, tattooed muscles as they flex over me.

I hear someone quietly enter my room, and I try to wake myself to see whom it is as I hear the distinct sound of clothes being discarded and footsteps walking to where I lie. My bed suddenly dips and I feel a pair of rough hands skimming up my semi-naked body. As they ghost over my lace panties, I let out a breathy moan. I would know those fucking hands anywhere. Damn, this dream feels real but I know it's not. My husband is currently flying to some secret mission to some unknown location and it's taking everything in me to not think the worst.

As my sleepy mind tries to process this very realistic dream, I feel a wet mouth move over my small baby bump, whispering seductively as his hard body creeps up my body and takes my tank top with him.

"Damn, baby, your pregnant naked body is turning me the fuck on. I really wanted to cherish you and take my time, but I think I'm going to give it to you nice and hard. "

Wetness pools in my panties as my eyes fly open and meet the hungry look of my sexy-ass husband. The tattoos on his tight, muscular body flex as he climbs on top of me like a predator hunting its prey.

"Damn, Tiny, I'm going to fuck that tight pussy of yours so good. My cock is seeping

with just the thought of being inside of you after all this time."

"Daddy…."

I'm cut off mid moan as he crashes his lips into mine, kissing me hard and passionately while tugging my tank top up to my chin. He breaks our kiss and roughly takes it over my head. He looks down at my swollen breasts and lets out a loud hiss before he takes a nipple roughly into his mouth. I arch my back to offer him more of me.

"You missed daddy, huh, baby? You want me to fuck your tits until I come all over them and mark you as mine? Wait, I think this swollen belly and that ring on your finger already makes you mine."

"Always."

I moan as he inserts one long finger into my hot center, giving me a full feeling that I've never felt in any other dream before this.

"Hmmm. Your pussy is nice and tight, waiting for daddy's cock to ram it."

I scream out as he roughly pushes into me and then brings his fingers out and up into his mouth.

"God damn it, Bella! I gotta taste you right now, baby."

I shake my head as he sits up and pushes my legs up, preparing to lick my aching pussy.

"No, Edward! I want your cock inside of me, now! Please, baby, before I wake."

He gives me his signature smirk before diving into my waiting pussy. He rubs his nose into my core, causing me to purr like a cat in heat.

"Damn, you smell sooo fucking good, Tiny. I miss my pussy. I miss licking it."

He licks up one enlarged pussy lip then licks down the other. My hands shoot into the wild mane that has grown back since the last time I've seen him in person.

"I miss sucking on your plump little clit."

He takes my clit into his mouth and sucks on it hard and I scream out in pure pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, daddy! So good! I miss the fuck out of you."

Thank God I'm dreaming or my in-laws would surely wake up, because this is one hot-as-fuck dream. It's just as good as the real thing, and I mean my Edward is the best fuck ever.

"I miss you, too, Tiny, more than you can possibly imagine."

Edward starts tongue fucking me and rubbing my clit at the same time. Damn, this dream Edward is doing everything my real life husband does to me and it's driving me in-fucking-sane.

"I want you to squirt in my mouth, baby. You know how that shit turns me on. Just the thought of your sweet pussy juices dripping down my chin has my cock aching."

He dives back into the pussy licking and sucking for dear life. He takes my clit and gently bites down, causing my pussy to squirt into his waiting mouth.

"You taste so good, Tiny."

He buries himself back into my dripping wet center like it is his salvation. I buck my hips and thrash side to side as I continue to ejaculate into his mouth and all over his face. He licks up every drop while making these hot-ass-fuck erotic noises that are driving me insane.

"Oh, fuck, baby I missed your pussy so much. Missed the taste of it, - the smell of it."

He continues slurping up my juices as I try to come down from the most intense orgasm I've had in four months. Lets' face it, Skype and Face Time sex doesn't come close to the real thing or even this sweet dream.

Edward crawls up my body, licking and biting as he goes along. He reaches my lips and crashes his wet mouth into mine. I can taste myself on him and it's driving me fucking crazy.

"Daddy, don't let me wake up from this dream. You feel so real. Miss you so damn much."

He lifts my legs up as he lines his hard cock up to my wet pussy.

"You're not dreaming, beautiful."

He pushes into my pussy as I arch my back and grab on to his face, pulling his lips into mine. I suck hard on his tongue, just the way he likes it, causing him to moan loudly. He fills me with his thick cock and just sits in my pussy for what seems like forever.

"Fuuuuccck, it's good to be home in your tight little pussy, Tiny. Fuck, baby, I need you to come quick. It's been four months since I had your pussy juices on my cock and I don't know if I'm going to last, baby."

"Soooo good, daddy! So real! Best dream ever. Oh Edward! Edward! I love you!"

He pulls up my other leg and starts ramming into me fast and hard.

"Damn it, Bella! You make a moutherfucker want to go AWOL and just live in your pussy. I love you, too, baby. Give me that fucking hot mouth of yours."

I serve him my tongue and allow him to suck it in the most erotic way. I moan loudly as he pinches my clit, which causes a fresh gush of liquid to cover his cock.

"That's it, Tiny. Cream daddy's dick. I'm about to come in my pussy. Milk my cock, baby. Fuck! Yeah, Tiny, clinch my dick again."

I clinch my walls again, just the way he likes it as a phone starts ringing somewhere in the room. I'm not waking up so whoever it is can kiss my ass! Suddenly, without warning, my dream husband flips us over so I'm on top, and the sudden movement takes me by surprise. Such a real dream! Shit!

"I gotta go baby, so I need you to ride daddy's cock fast and furious."

He takes hold of my hips, guiding me down on his glorious cock. I start moving on my own as he pushes up into me. I tilt my head back in pure fucking ecstasy as he grabs my swollen breasts with both hands.

"Damn, look what being pregnant with my son is doing to your body. I'm keeping you fucking pregnant. Ride daddy's cock, Bella."

The phone is still ringing, and it's starting to annoy me. Can I not have some private time with my dream husband?

"I need you to come, Tiny. Daddy's gotta go."

"Noooo daddy! Don't fucking leave me. Never want to wake up…."

I pant out as he sits up and starts sucking on my nipples and fucking me hard, the phone ringing in the background the entire time.

My body starts to shiver, my pussy walls constrict around his dick and suddenly I'm having the most intense dream orgasm of my fucking life.

"Oh! Fuck daddy! Soooo Good! Edward!

"Yeah, baby! I'm coming into my pussy. Oh Bella! Damn! Your pussy is so fucking good. I'm going to be dreaming about it until I'm in it again."

We come together and suddenly my body slumps on top of him. He flips me over and lays me on the bed, pulling the cover up around me and tucking me in. He starts stroking my hair as the phone continues to ring. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he kisses my lips gently.

"I gotta go, Bella. I love you so much, baby, and I miss you more than anything in this world."

Sleep starts to take over me, which is strange, because I'm already asleep. I guess the dream me needs rest after the fucking my dream husband just gave me.

"Edward…"

"Yeah, baby?"

He mumbles as I assume he slips his shirt over his head.

"I love you….best dream ever."

He lets out a chuckle, and I feel him lean down, grabbing my face in his hand.

"Tiny, open your eyes."

I force my eyes open and stare into my husband's deep green eyes and smile up at him. He is now fully dress, and a deep longing runs through my body at the sight of him getting ready to leave me again.

"This is not a dream, baby. It's all real. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel how much I love you?"

He gently kisses my lips as I slip into a comatose sleep.

**EPOV**

I stand over my wife, staring at her beautiful ass as my phone continues to ring. Fuck, I have to go. I only had two hours before the cargo plane carrying me and my crew was going to be fixed. While the other guys were grabbing a bite and just lounging around on the military base, I grabbed a military issued vehicle and drove as fast as I could to my parents' house to get a peek at my pregnant wife and, damn, was I not disappointed. I pull back the covers to reveal her naked body. She's deep in dreamland now, although she really thought she was dreaming the entire time we were fucking. She's so damn crazy, but who can blame her. The last time I spoke to her I was heading out to a secret mission and she didn't' think she would hear from me for maybe a few months, or until I was home again.

I bend down and press my lips to her little pregnant belly. My son kicks me in my mouth and I let out a little chuckle.

"I love you, too, buddy. Take care of your mommy for me."

I kiss my girl one last time and pick up my ringing phone and start leaving our room.

"Cullen… Yeah I'm on my way. Give me ten."

I turn around to find my mom and dad both staring at me as if they were seeing a ghost. Shit, Tiny and I must have woken them up.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

My mother rushes over to me and gives me a hug with tears in her eyes as my father walks up behind her, smiling ear to ear.

"I thought maybe your wife was going crazy."

I laugh at his comment.

"No, our plane had some trouble on the way to our mission so we made an emergency landing at the base and I ran to see her. I gotta go, guys. The plane is up and running now. I love you both take care of my girl and my son. "

My dad pries my mother from my body as she continues to cry. If Bella didn't think it was all a dream, I swear she would be the same way, and that shit would tear at my heart.

"Of course we will take care of Bella and the baby. They are just as precious to us as they are to you."

My mother says as I squeeze her shoulder. I pat my dad on the back and run down the stairs, rushing off to my unknown fate. One thing I know is that I'm getting back to my little family no matter what; failure is not a fucking option.

**BPOV**

I wake in the morning extremely tired and fucking sore all over. My pussy has a delicious ache to it, which is fucking strange since it was all a dream. I turn over in the bed and notice I'm completely naked. It seems like I've kicked off the covers in the throes of my passionate dream. But why the fuck am I naked, and why is my pussy sore and wet?

I sit up and look down at my body. There are light bite marks and a hickey or two. Suddenly Edwards's words replay in my head and a dread starts taking over me.

"This is not a dream."

He said it with such conviction, but how is that possible? He was going on a mission and didn't know when he would be able to call or Face Time again. I start searching around the room when I notice a note on his pillow. I pick it up, afraid of what it would say.

_Tiny,_

_It was real._

_I love you baby and I will be home soon._

_Daddyward_

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
